


we'll fight the demons in the dark, together

by Pai61



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is angsty, Fucking Numpties, M/M, Rewrite, This was unexpected, avenge natasha, i cant believe i wrote this, i hope this doesnt suck, mage is a jerk, someone please explain why i wrote this, someone save me from myself, we will have the great battle this time.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pai61/pseuds/Pai61
Summary: Baz comes back, Simon realizes he doesn't hate Baz, they become friends, Dev and Niall join the group, Agatha gets a second chance to redeem herself. This is just a huge attempted fix-it.I don't own any of the characters Rainbow Rowell has graciously created. I make no money off of this, and I do not intend to infringe upon copyright restrictions.





	1. Basilton returns. And Simon is an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BasilAndSnow61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilAndSnow61/gifts).



Simon  
It’s two in the morning when Baz walks in, or sneaks, or slinks. Whatever. He’s like a shadow, slipping in stealthily, using his keen vampiric senses to see around him. He thinks he can just Open Sesame his way back into the school year without hearing about it from me. Boy is he wrong.  
“Baz.”  
“What now, Snow,” this is unusual. Usually I get a scathing remark and an insult, but now it’s just a defeated question. My eyebrows furrow and I can tell my worried expression is on my face. I don’t want to be enemies anymore. Baz went away for a large chunk of the school year, and then he came back, limping, paler, and skinnier than ever before. He’s silent. He’s less harsh. He’s. He’s... broken. Basilton Pitch finally cracked, and I’m not sure I ever wanted that, even if I thought I did. I want to help.  
“I want to help you,” I tell him abruptly. I bet he’s scowling right now. He lights a fire in his palm and I have a mini freak out because Baz is flammable. But I trust him. Which is a funny though. My arch nemesis is possibly one of the only people I actually trust. He is scowling, I’m right.  
“I don’t want, nor need pity from you Chosen One. Your pity would be like charity from a beggar. Just leave me alone. I have better things to do than be the sole purpose of your day,” He is seething, snarling, “Go be the Mage’s lap dog or something, plot your little Robin Hood adventures with your band of Merry Men and torment the old families. It’s the only thing you excel at.” I grimace.  
“Do you always have to go for the lowest blow Baz?”  
“Anytime for you, Chosen One,” he slams his wardrobe open and grabs his pyjamas. I jump up and grab his wrist before he can disappear into the bathroom.  
“It’s rude to manhandle people, Snow. I’m sure if you were raised any better you’d know this,” this one really stings, but I’ve noticed that Baz fights hardest when he’s cornered. We’re kind of similar like that.  
“Baz, listen. I-I just wanted to speak to you, about what happened when you were plo-gone. When you were gone. It’s really important,” I let go of him and he sighs.  
“Wait for me, you twat.”  
“Wanker,” I say and grin, because it’s almost like he never left. But he did, and to be honest, I kind of missed this. Watford was less like home without him. I climb onto my bed and face his, I twiddle my thumbs and hum a tune I can’t recognize.  
“Why are you humming a Kishi Bashi song?” Baz is suddenly right next to me, not right next to me, but a good ten feet. He walks to his bed and sits down.  
“I dunno,” I reply. I stare at him a while, still not used to him being back, not really believing it.  
He rolls his eyes, “Take a picture, it’ll last longer, you dolt,” he says. I snap out of it and then take a deep breathe.  
“Your mum, Baz. She, um. She came through the Veil. And, um. Well, she came and looked for you? And, yeah, um. She gave me a message... to tell you. She said her killer still walks? And to find Nicodemus? Or something like that.” I’m mumbling and stuttering because wow this is awkward. My roommate, my enemy for eight long years missed the only chance to talk to his mom and avenge her and his roomate, enemy for eight long years was told instead. But thats not all.  
“Sh-she also told me... to, ummm, give you something,” and because Baz is silent, stone faced and rigid, I walk over to his bed and lean over. He tenses, and I hesitate before placing a soft kiss on his temple. Just like his mother did to me. That’s when Baz starts crying. Full on sobbing. Maybe it was too soon? I mean, he just came back from wherever, and now I’m assaulting him with awful information and he’s hearing it from the worst person. Maybe I should’ve gotten Dev or Niall to tell him. Too late now, I guess. I make a split second decision and I climb into him bed right next to him, pulling him into a hug.  
“I promise you, Baz. I’ll help you get her killer. I’ll make them pay. You’ll see. We’ll avenge your mum. I can get Penny to help, if you want, I didn’t tell her,” I tell him as I rock him back and forth. I hush his and tell him everything is okay. When he falls asleep in my arms, I know that we can’t possibly be enemies anymore. I really want us to be friends, but somehow I don’t think he would like that, so maybe a truce. I don’t know, I’m going to try not to think about it anyways, this is all so confusing. I wake up bright and early, and this time, I try and be quiet, but I end up tripping over my clothes on the floor and landing flat on my face. He grumbles and pulls the covers over his head. I glance at the clock and decide I’ll risk it.  
“Hey, Baz?” I get closer to the lump of a boy he is on his bed, and I poke the lump. He throws his covers down and frowns at me, pouts even. If it weren’t Baz, I’d say it was cute. But it’s just one of his many plotting faces.  
“I meant what I said last night. I promise you I’ll help in anyway that I can. As long as you promise not to kill me, and I won’t kill you,” I stick my hand out for a shake, and he glances at it. He huffs and gives me his hand.  
“I promise, Snow. I bloody promise,” He grumbles.  
“Also, this doesn’t have to be a part of the promise, but maybe, a truce of sorts? Maybe we can be friends, I don’t know,” I shrug. He glowers.  
“You’re really pushing it now, Chosen One. Go to breakfast and leave me be,” he snarls in such a Baz type way I grin at him. I have hope. If I had him and Penny as my best friends, then I wouldn’t ever have to worry about the Humdrum again.I’d probably be their sidekick. We’d even be like the Harry potter trio, but Penny and Baz are Hermione and Malfoy, and I’m Ron and Harry combined. That’s a funny though. Agatha can be, Cho Chang. My ex, because that is what she is now. Baz will be pleased. He and Agatha can have posh beautiful babies and live in a big mansion and go to the club. I don’t know why that hurts. I walk out of our bedroom, my tie dangling, loose. I can feel Penny’s displease from here and I grin. Some things will never change. I sit down and she starts talking immediately. I listen and butter my scones at the same time.  
“Trixie and Keris were at it AGAIN. I mean, Trixie got pixie dust in the closet. I can’t even imagine what she and Keris were up to,” she sighs ties her hair into a messy bun.  
“I can,” I laugh out loud as she smacks me on the arm. I look around and notice Agatha is staring at us. Penny follows my gaze and sighs.  
“That is IT! I have had enough of this!” She stands up.  
“Pen...” I sigh and shove eggs in my mouth. Suddenly I feel a presence next to me. Three in fact. I look at them, my mouth full of eggs and then I nearly choke, because Baz, and his minion (his words, not mine) are all standing by me. The latter ones looking reluctant, but still ready to support their friend.  
“Snow, you actual mess,” Baz sneers, then reaches over and does my tie for me in a flash. I stare at him open mouthed after swallowing, “I decided to take you up on your offer of friendship. Dev and Niall have agreed as well,” he looks at me pointedly and takes the seats in front of me. He avoids Penny’s chair though. Smart bloke. I grin at him, and then at Dev and Niall, who eye me warily. They start murmuring amongst themselves. Baz just pulls out his poli sci textbook and reads while Penny and Ags walk over. Penny doesn’t even give Baz and his friends a glance, she just sits down.  
“Agatha, I don’t understand why your entire project is in pink, it’s like you are asking for stereotypes!” Penny exclaims, at this, Baz raises his eyes.  
“I have to agree with Bunce on this one, colors should have no gender assignment, in fact, assigning feminine qualities to the color pink makes gay men look feminine, which in some cases, they can be more masculine than straight men,” he says, then goes back to reading. I stare at him, gawking. He glances at me and waves his wand at my face, my napkin lifts off the table and wipes a smear of jam off of it.  
“Exactly! By assigning colors to one sex, you are disregarding the other sexes, which is incorrect morally,” Penny is still rambling. Agatha looks at Baz, Dev and Niall, and then she stares at me, furrowing her eyebrows. She’s going to get a wrinkle there. I shrug in response.  
“I just like pink, Penny,” she says defensively. I hear Dev and Niall snicker, and suddenly I hear a panicked sixth year. I glance around and notice both Niall and Dev have wands out, and the sixth year has chocolate pudding all over his rear. I look at them, and they give me a challenging look. I snort and turn back to my breakfast. The morning is peaceful enough, and when it’s time to leave I shove rolls into my bag (wrapped in napkins, of course) for the rest of the day. Baz sees and rolls his eyes. The rest of the day is quiet enough, pretty normal. Baz still laughs and teases me, but there isn’t any malice behind it. I’m actually kind of shocked he agreed to be my friend. He must be as tired of this war as I am. I head down to the football field to watch the team play, when I notice something written on the field.  
“Go home, ugly faggot” is written in bright red paint. Nobody else is sure of who it’s written for, but I do. Someone must have overheard Baz protecting gay rights for men, and assumed he was gay. Is he gay? If he is I’m surprised, but I can’t say I mind. I suddenly picture Penny’s problem, but with Baz. When I’m gone, does he bring his lover/boyfriend to the room? Is that why he stays away so long in the night. No, no, he wouldn’t do that. I would have known. I wonder how he would react if I brought a boy into the room. Well, one, I don’t think I’m gay (I haven’t really thought about it) and two, I can’t really imagine that happening. I was hardly that way with Agatha, we never made it past first base (and we rarely crossed that line). I wonder if that’s the issue. Maybe I just don’t like the idea of that. But no, that isn’t right as well. I’ve had my share of... dreams. I snap out of my daydreaming and realize that practice has been cancelled since officials are still trying to remove the message. I head back to Mummer’s house, and what I find is heart wrenching. Baz is in the shower, but he must not have showerproofed the door this time, because I can hear his sobs from outside the room. I sigh. I turn around and decide to wait in the hallway, then come back and act like I just got there. So I guess Baz IS gay. Should I tell him it’s alright by me? No, that would be like he needs approval to be gay. Ugh, this is so hard. After eight years of knowing my roommate, not once did it cross my mind that he was gay. I mean, he was going after my girlfriend, but maybe that was just to tick me off. No Pitch-Wellbelove babies then, I guess. That thought makes me happy, but not because of Agatha. More of that I want Baz to be happy in his own skin, I guess. I don’t want the Old Families pressuring him. I wait out in the hallway until I head the water turn off. When I’m positive he’s dressed and studying, I get to my feet and walk in. I take out my stuff silently and get to studying. That doesn’t last very long however, as Magick Words class is kicking my arse right now. I huff and throw my books down. I tug on my hair and will myself to calm down.  
“Could you stop it, Snow? You’re stinking up the room,” Baz says, his back still turned to me.  
“No, Baz, not until I figure out how to do this homework!” I growl and clench my fists, “Maybe instead of being a right foul git, you could come over here and help me, instead of brooding over something that doesn’t even matter, when we all know your better than them at everything!” I didn’t mean for the last bit to come out.  
“Oh, shit. Sorry mate,” I say grabbing my hair in my fists again. He turns to me, eyes narrowed.  
“I’ll help you with your homework if you never mention today’s incident to anyone else,” he then gets up and comes to me, dropping himself three feet away from me. I scoot closer to him and he tenses.  
“How are you going to help me if your so far away?” I ask him, smiling. For the next hour and a half, he helps me with problems, explaining and letting me practice when I need to. He demonstrates spells and helps me with elocution. We’re getting along great, actually. Then I have to bring up his Mum.  
“So, about your Mum, we should probably get started with that. It would be great if we could recruit Penny,” I say, looking at him, praying he doesn’t get mad. He just sighs.  
“Fine, Snow,” and then he gets up and walks out of the room. I feel a little hurt by his sudden departure. I get ready for bed and I open the window. I fall asleep, fretting over the months to come.


	2. The darkness invades our dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has a nightmare. What is to become of this angst?

**Simon**

The Humdrum. He's here, he's, he's torturing someone. Taking away their magic. They are screaming. So loud. Howling. They are becoming an animal. Viscous, cruel, evil. Something the weren't before. And the Humdrum, he's me. He tossing my red ball, up, and down, up, and down. He's laughing and pushing more  _nothingness_ into this poor person.He turns to me. He cackles and beckons me closer with one curl of his pointer finger. His eyes are black, all black. He's seeping a buzz into the air, a frequency to wipe out my own. I walk forward, unsure. Then I see him. Baz. Lying, twisting, crying on the ground. Twitching and squirming on the dirt. Black oozes from his eyes and ears and mouth, and his fangs fill his mouth. I scream, but I can't hear it. The Humdrum pushes more of his dark magic, or lack of, into Baz, and Baz howls, screeches, a pure animalistic sound. So loud it splits the air around him. He's pulsing, cracking at the edges. He's changing right in front of my eyes. I can only think of one thing to do. I let my magick go. I turn to the Humdrum and I yell, and I let it all out of me. It's pure fire, and when the Humdrum is gone, I turn to look at Baz, but all that's left is a pile of cinder. I bend down and scoop it up in cupped palms. I scream and shriek and yell. Cursing and casting. But he's gone.  _Baz_ I yell over and over, but he's not responding.

"Simon!" Is that him.  _Baz! Where are you!_ I turn around, and the fields on which I'm burning disappear. The dark is taking over. I've lost so much, and now I've failed. I failed to save Baz. And now the rest of the world is fading.

"Simon! Wake up," I hear loud and clear. My eyes snap open. I jump at him when I see him. Crushing him, holding him in my arms. I'm sobbing, crying, screaming. But he's here. He smells like home, like bergamot and cedar. his hair is soft on my nose and I can feel the coolness of his skin through the fabric of his pyjamas. I'm shirtless, burning, and he's cooling me down. Chilling me, balancing me out. I pull him tighter, and my sobs lessen. I can hear him distantly shushing me, soothingly. Cooing. Telling me I'll be fine. When I'm calm, I still hold on, but my grip loosens.

"Simon, what happened," he whispers into my hair. I can feel the puff of air on my neck, and I sigh.

"The humdrum, he came, I tried to go off, but there was so much f-fire, Baz. You're flammable, Baz. And I was made of fire. It ended in flames," I whimper into his hair, my grip tightening on his shirt. He rubs circles on my back.

"I'm here, I'll protect you, you'll be fine," he says. I push him away. 

"No!" He frowns and makes to get up, but I grab his wrist.

"I can't let anyone else get hurt. Not you, Baz. You can't protect me. I'm a bomb with no timer, you can't tell when I'll go off. I need to keep you away. Not you," I let go of his wrist and hug my knees. I cry softly and rock back and forth. My chest hurts. The mattress dips beside me and I scoot away. Baz just scoots closer. He pries my arms from my legs and pushed me down. I fall willingly. He tucks me in. And then he does the unthinkable. He pulls back the covers and climbs in as well, facing my, but higher up. He beckons me, and I get closer, resting my cheek by his chest. I can hear the slow thump of his heart. I breathe to its rhythm. He rubs my arms with an up and down motion. 

"You'll never keep me, away Snow," He says quietly, "I'm going to haunt your door, day in and day out. You're mine to finish," he says. If this was fifth year, it would sound like a threat, now? It's a promise. I trust him. With everything I have. I know he'll stay by me. We're Simon and Baz. Whether its punches or comfort cuddles, we're always together. Always.

"You called me Simon, before," I mumble, so quietly only his vampire senses could pick it up.

"No, I didn't," he's smiling, his voice is strained, but he's smiling.

"Yes, you did," I say, and fall asleep.

...

I can feel sunshine through my eyelids, I peek them open. I'm greeted by the sleeping face of Baz. Somehow, I moved up, and now we are nose to nose. My hand is up his shirt, resting on his abs. His are by my hips. Our legs are tangled together in the sheets. I focus my attention on his stomach. Soft and creamy, hard and soft all at once. His six pack must have diminished from not playing on the team (his bad leg), but the feeling of strength, of power, it's all there. I rub his stomach in soft circles, and watch his reaction. I can feel his breath on my face, my lips, and suddenly, I'm overcome with longing. I shouldn't be doing this. I only just found out Baz was gay! I don't even know if  _I'm_ gay. I should ask him how he knew. Maybe he wanted to do what I want to do to him with some other boy. I feel a pang of hurt in my gut at that though.  _No, Baz is mine_. but I banish that though instantly. We're just friends.  _Just friends, Simon. Pull yourself together._ I need time. Time to think. I know I want  _something_ but I can't tell what. I pull myself away, and regret leaving him. He looks soft, vulnerable. He held me last night, slept in my bed. I shake my head. I think I should go visit someone. Penny, yes. She'll know what to do. I pull on my clothing, and turn to my open notebook. I rip out a slip of paper.  _I'm coming back. We have to talk._ I write. I leave it by his face and then I leave quietly. I slip down the stairs and make it down to the corridors. I head over to the library, where I'm positive Penny will be. She always studies in the morning. I am correct. She is there, reading a huge textbook on color. A scientific book. In the mage's library. Oh dear. I walk over to her.

"Penny, do you suppose I'm gay?" I ask, no prelude. Penny hates it when I stumble for words.

"I suppose you finally snogged Baz, then?" She asks, not once looking up.

"I slept with him," at this her head snaps up.

"Literally! Not like that, P," I must look horrified, because she relaxes and makes a motion for me to continue. She places the book down, carefully fitting a bookmark in between the pages. 

"I had a nightmare, and Baz comforted me. And he climbed into bed with me, and we slept. And then I woke up, and I wanted to kiss him. Really, really badly," I tell her. She sighs.

"Where is he now, Si," she looks at me over the rims of her glasses.

"Still in my bed, sleeping," her eyes widen comically and she nearly yells her next words.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU LEAVE HIM! HE MIGHT GET CONFUSED AND HEARTBROKEN. YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT!" she grabs my bicep and drags me out of the library. She drags me to the main hall, grabs two plates of food, a tray, and then drags me back out to Mummer's House.

"Give him breakfast in bed, then snog the living shit out of him. Or else," she growls. Then she stands at the entrance, her arms crossed. I don't stick around. Hurrying back up with the food. I fling open the door and find Baz angrily staring at my note. He turns to me so fast, I almost get whiplash looking at it. He eyes my food, and I blush. I set down the tray on the foot of my bed, two feet from where he sits. 

"Sorry I left. I had to think about some stuff," I rub the back of my neck and look away.

"Oh, did you now? That's new, and potentially dangerous with someone like you, Snow," he snarls. I grimace.

"I didn't really get a chance to, but I think I know now," I say, looking straight at him. Dropping my arm to my side. He stares back with fear.

"I know what I want," I tell him, dead serious.

"And what would that be," he whispers.

"You." 


	3. David's coffin

**Simon**

 

"You." 

 

And then Baz gets up, walks right in front of me, shoves me, and then heads out our door. Slamming it so hard the lamp on the desk shakes and something falls in the closet. I collapse onto the ground shaking. What have I done? I've completely ruined our friendship, spoiled everything. I cry on the floor, for hours, before I decide I'm not going to sit here in a room that smells like him. I grab my suitcase and grab all my clothes that aren't Watford uniforms. There aren't many. I change and decide I'll go avenge Natasha Pitch by myself. First, however, I'll need to find Baz's aunt. Because she might now something. I nod and try to convince myself that I have some semblance of a plan. I reach for a pen and some paper, my hands trembling. I write a note to Penny, telling her where I'm going, that she can't follow, and that she needs to keep an eye on everyone here for me, doing some research on base. I tell her I'll get a flip phone and contact her as soon as possible. I leave a note for the mage, telling him I'm fine, that this is just a mission. And a little note for Baz, telling him I'm sorry I ruined everything. Then because my world is crashing down. I leave. I walk out of Watford and for several miles before hailing down a taxi. I make it take me to a phone booth in London, because I remember Baz telling me something about his aunt living in London. I look up Pitch and find only one name in the phone book. A lady named Fiona. She's my best bet. I head down to her adress (with a quick stop at the taco station, I am starving)in the pouring rain and show up at her doorstep. I look at the daunting apartment door and I look for the door bells. I buzz her apartment number. 

 

"Who's this," a voice crackles from the small speaker. I speak loudly and clearly. 

 

"Simon Snow," I say and I hear a wheezing laugh followed by a cough. The connection cuts off and I hear a small click at the door. I open it and head up, my hand at my side, prepared to call out my sword. I'm still lugging up my suitcase when I come across the door. I raise my hand to knock but before I can the door swings wide open and someone who resembles Baz, a little bit, stands in the entrance.

 

"So the Chosen One has come to visit. Aren't you afraid I could kill you, right here, right now? I swear I won't fuck up like Basilton did," her smile is wide and full of teeth. She's standing in her pyjamas, it I've never seen anyone look more dangerous. But she'll need me if she wants to get anything done.

 

"I need your help," I blurt out. I'm nervous and and jumpy, I'm shivering and soaking wet and I need a place to stay.

 

"Figured as much. Come in Chosen One," she turns away and walks towards the kitchen. Not even facing me she casts a drying spell and I get warmth again. Her magic also feels like Baz's. Not as strong, but just as fiery. I look around as I step inside. To say it's weird would be an understatement. It looks like a record store from the eighties turned into a living space for the insane. I actually don't mind it. If it didn't smell like weed I would probably feel fine. I leave my luggage in the hallway and I take small steps forward to the light coming from the kitchen. Miss Pitch is boiling water in the kettle, smoking a cigarette. She turns to me.

 

"Sit." Her voice is hard, no room for interpretation. I plonk myself down on a stool by the island.

 

"Talk." And she sits in front of me, her hands interlaced, elbows resting on the table. She's got a sinister gleam in her eye that reminds me of Baz and I almost tear up.

 

"While Baz was gone, the veil lifted, Baz's mum came to tell him something, and instead she had to tell me. I informed Baz, but we haven't made any progress on the instructions she left. She told us to find Nicodemus. That he knew who her killer was. That her killer was still alive. I promised Baz I would help. But I need to know where Baz went. What happened to him, maybe it could help?" I rush out and then I slump. She looks at me, unfazed. 

 

"So Tasha came back. And your helping Baz avenge my sister. And you want to know what happened to him." I nod slowly.

 

"He was kidnapped by fucking numpties. And as to who killed Tasha? That would be the Mage. If you want, we can head back to where the numpties kept him. That or we find Nicodemus, and I end what he started for good," she gets up just as the water stats to boil and makes a tea. She makes me one too, I feel kind of blessed. Baz's aunt isn't that bad. I'm still shaken by what she told me. Baz was kidnapped, and she thinks it was the Mage. I can't believe it. I don't want to. But that mage has always hated Baz and his family. Maybe...? No. First I'll find evidence.

 

"Both. That way we know if someone is lying."

 

"Numpties are first. Nico is going to be the harder nut to crack," she tells me. She goes to her room and changes, tea in hand. While I finish mine, I think about Baz. I think about those last few seconds we had together. The way he looked at me. His eyes where angry, stormy. Does he really hate me that much? Did me liking him make him disgusted? Am I that repulsive? I start to get, because it's only been a day, and  I miss him. I Miss his snarky attitude, and his quick wit, and razor sharp tongue. God I miss him. There are splashed in my tea and I'm staring at the kettle. It's blurring and fading. I just stare at it, chin wobbling, face red and tears falling quickly. Miss Pitch comes in,and when she sees my tears she frowns. I wipe away my tears and get up. 

"Who is it?" She asks, and I want to pretend I don't know what she is talking about, but that would be unfair to Baz. Because even though he turned me away, I still care.

"Baz," I whisper. She nods knowingly and then shakes her head. She gets her keys and her coat, wand already in hand. She opens the door and holds it for me. I make my way out of her apartment and she locks up behind me. We get into her car and for a while we drive in silence. Eventually she reaches over and starts playing music. All the band's she had up on her walls. I tap my foot to the beat and drum my fingers on my leg. The tension eases a bit. The city passes by, then the country. We drive to a bridge and I can already sense this is it. We climb out of the car and she opens her palm and calls a flame it it. She lights up a cigarette and we walk to the numpty home. These giant boulder like creatures shift and move around to get closer to her flame. I let my magic spark and they back off just a bit. 

"Who hired you?" She says, harsh, biting, menacing. 

"We cannot say," they rumble and creak.

"Tell me or I'll freeze you and snap you like celery" she snarls. They back up even more and groan.

"One who is like you. Green," and they shift and move around. Miss Pitch's flame doesn't really show much, but some thing is nagging me. In the dark, in the corner, is a solid black something. I sneak away from the numpties and Miss Pitch and I look at the object. It's a coffin. Wooden, cold and dark. It's lid has been pried open, and there are small blood stains. It's tiny. Then, and image crosses my mind. It's baz, lying in this coffin. Starving, hurt, lonely. For how long? How long was he here. I feel anger simmer to the surface of my skin. I hate them. I hate who gave them orders. I hate myself. Because I didn't protect him. I didn't save him. I point my wand at it and growl.

" **Are you mine?** " I cast. I just made it up. It was one of the songs Miss Pitch played in the car. On The bottom of the coffin appear the words I hoped would appear. A name.  _No, I'm David's._ I growl. That's so freaking helpful. I can't even get a full name. I feel a presence behind me. I spin around and the flame in Miss Pitches hand is too bright. 

"Nice casting, Chosen One. Who does it belong to?"

"Some bloke named David," I say, still glaring at the coffin. She scowls.

"I guess we'll have to pay Nickels a visit afterall. Come. We're done here," she turns and we walk away from the fowl smelling place. Before we leave completely I let my magic do it's thing and the coffin ignites. Miss Pitch grins as we walk past several large blocks of ice. I grin back.

"Well I think you might make honorary pitch of the year. You've got a way with fire," she says smiling. It's still creepy, but it's kind of nice.

"Thanks Miss Pitch' but I'm a match when Baz is a bonfire," I look down and feel sad.

"I haven't been 'Miss Pitch' since I was at Watford, I'm just Fiona. And you're right. Baz is like Tasha. A fire user through and through."

"Its not safe for him. He could light up," I furrow my eyebrows. She nods. 

"I'm afraid I thought him to smoke accidentally," she looks slightly ashamed, but she still has a gleam in her eyes. 

"Baz SMOKES?"

 


	4. Nicodemus: reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Nicodemus chapter. Will he spill, who is the killer. MY OH MY WHAT SHAAALL WE DO?!

Simon

"Baz SMOKES?!" I practically scream.

"I know, I KNOW!" Her palms face the ground and she's making an up and down motion, like she's pushing something down gently. 

"I didn't mean to create the second best smoker in all of England! It's just that he is so... stressed. He thinks entirely too much, and I thought it would help if he had some nicotine in his system. Then I read that article about lung cancer and how it's absolutely awful to smoke, and then it came to me that it's an actual hazard to let him smoke because he is flammable, and well. Yeah," She looks down sheepishly and I think she must be high or happy or excited, because I feel like Fiona isn't someone who gets easily sheepish or talkative. 

"He does think too much. I think too little in his opinion. Which is why we made such good friends. I think we might have been good boyfr- never mind," I sigh and open my door and climb in. She does the same. She starts driving and I mope, looking out the window. I'm such an awful mess.

"In my opinion, I also think you would have made good boyfriends. My nephew has a habit of getting things wrong and making the wrong assumptions about everything. I do know this, he failed to kill you every time I told him to. If that doesn't say love I don't know what does," she is looking straight at the road, "I once loved a boy. But he was an absolute idiot. And now I hate him, but that doesn't mean I don't care. Even if Basil hates you, that doesn't mean he'll stop caring," she glances and me and her cigarette dangles from her lips. Her voice is slightly muffed by the way she has to pucker it to keep the cigarette from falling out.

"Should I be more concerned that you think love is everything but murder, or the fact that you told Baz to murder me?" I'm joking, trying to alleviate the mood, and she laughs, more like a huff of amusement, but I don't think she has the capability to full out laugh considering what she is like and the cigarette, "I'm sorry he was an idiot. I know a thing or two about idiots, I am one, and I know that they end up hurting everyone around them eventually," Fiona looks at me again, and smiles crookedly.

"Basil told me he once heard your friend, mini-Bunce, say something to you. He liked it do he said it to me. I didn't forget. I think it goes along the lines of 'If friends are always apologizing for stepping on each other's toes, they'll never have any time to be friends' or something similar," she is looking at the road again. The lights fly past us and the car smells like smoke. I smile. I remember Penny saying that. I miss her too. She's probably worried sick. When I come back, I am probably going to apologize, regardless of what she tells me. We ride in silence, this time now music. When Fiona stops the car, I look at her in confusion.

"Ummmm, I though we were going to Nicodemus, he isn't hiding in your closet right?" I ask while stepping out of the car. 

"Where we are going next requires a more... sophisticated wardrobe," she takes out her key and open the door. We make our way up the stairs and enter our flat. I dig through my bag and find an old jumper Agatha got me. I miss her too. I miss my home. This is all exciting and I feel proud I can do this without the usual help, but I miss Penny's scolding remarks and Agatha's dreamy gaze. I miss the scones and butter at Watford, the excellent roast beef. It's only been a day, and I miss it all like a hold burning in my chest. It's about 3 in the morning and the exhaustion hits me like a freight train. I sleepily pull on my clothes and wait for Fiona. She comes out wearing a black dress, not a fancy dress, more like smart business attire. She's wearing a spiked choker, however, but it's seems very Fiona, from the little I know about her. We step out into an inky morning. I fall asleep in the car and she drives once more through the streets of London. When she pulls over we arrive at a sketchy looking place. Not like thugs or robbers and stuff, more like sinister rich people ordering murders. We walk in and I notice exactly where we don't fit in. These people are grey, stark, contrasting. I can tell they are all vampires. they look at Fiona with hate, and fear. One vampire has the audacity to get up from his seat and point a long, skinny, grey finger in Fiona's face.

"You killed my cousin. You deserve to die, bitch. Just like your sister did," he growls, but there is tremor in his voice. I sneak a glance at Fiona's expression, and she is grinning evily. She holds out her hand and a flame, a small one, flickers to life. 

"My sister died by fire. If I were to do the same, right here, right now, you would last no more than a nanosecond. I'd probably get a small burn. Are you sure I can't find what I'm looking for and leave peacefully?" I add my bit to persuade him and my magic shimmers thickly around us. His friends grab him and pull him back down into the booth. They nod to us and we continue. Fiona is a vampire hunter for the Coven? Gosh, that must be awful. I mean, she is kind of required to murder her nephew, but he isn't registered as one, and as long as the Coven never finds out, I don't think he and his aunt have to worry about her duty and his survival. We make our way downstairs and the light here is dimmer, and the vampires are more grey, less posh. By the back of the bar, near the billiard tables, is a man who resembles Ebb. Which is weird, because Ebb is a goatherd and this dude is a vampire in a bar. Who knows who killed Baz's mum. Fiona strides over to who I assume is Nicodemus.

"Nicodemus Petty. I have a few questions to ask," she grabs her wand from the holster at her hip and glares at him. Her eyes are made of fire. 

"Fi... it's been a while," he smirks and suddenly I think I know who this is. This is Nicodemus, the lost brother of Ebb, the one she always cries about to me. And he is also the man from Fiona's story. This is going to be tough.

"Shut it, Nico. Tell me what you had to do with Natasha's murder," Fiona grows and launches her wand right next to his throat, "It's my job to light people like you on fire," he looks bored, unfazed, but his eyes say different. He looks sad, and nervous. 

"I swear I didn't meddle with the nursery attack. But I do know who came to me. He would kill me if he found out I spilled to you," he brings his drink to his lips.

"Would they potentially kidnap Natasha's son if it meant he would be absent for her Visiting?" I ask, things clicking.

"Perhaps," he smiles, and I notice his eyeteeth are missing. 

"It's David," I whisper. Fiona's eyes narrow.

"So the Mage sent for you Nico, to send over the vampires," she growls and her wand touches right up against his neck. He grins at her.

"I wouldn't do that to my sister. But yes, it was the Mage. Now if you don't mind, it's past my bedtime," he pushes himself away and walks right out of the room. I stand there, shocked. The Mage, the only father figure I had, killed the boy I love's mum, and then kidnapped him. I feel anger push it's way up to my skin and I can feel the magick pulsate around me. I ball on the billiards table shatters and I see red. I storm out of there and open the car door. Fiona is behind me, her face set like stone.

"I'll kill him. I'll make him pay," I growl. I feel like hitting something. 

"No, you can't. You're too obvious. We'll get him, but we can't do this alone. I'm calling in the Old Families. This is war," Fiona snarls the last bit and she hammers the gas. We punch our way to the countryside. I cast Make Way For The King and we make it to Hampshire in record time. Fiona fishtails into the driveway and we walk up to the giant doors. She slams the knocker down repeatedly, and I wonder where we are. A small lady opens the door. She looks at Fiona quizzically, but lets her through none the less. I follow her and I stare about the house. It's gothic, dark but well furnished. Definitely haunted. Fiona storms through long winding hallways until she reaches a study. She pulls open the doors and the person inside swivels his chair around to look at her. He's definitely Baz's dad. They look the same, but this man is older, grimmer, and his hair is white. He looks at me in surprise and distaste.

"Malcolm," Fiona says sternly, command like, "we need to call upon the Old Families. The war has to start now, regardless of whether or not we are ready. We have sufficient evidence to present to the Coven if the matter should arise that we get accused for murder."

"Explain," his voice is smooth, no expression on his face. He crosses his legs, leans back, and intertwines his fingers, classic villain style. 

"Davy, the Mage, sent to the vampires that killed Tasha, and kidnapped your son. I got Nico to spill. I can drag him in for questioning, but that doesn't matter. What matters is he won't expect it, and he doesn't know his Heir has switched sides. We have the advantage, and it's time to finally avenge your son's mother." She has a manic gleam in her eye. Mr. Grimm looks at me warily, but I must look pissed off enough that he nods. He turns away and grabs the phone on his desk. He pulls it to his ear and dials. 

"It's time. Get ready to head to Watford, and warn the others. A brief meeting will occur when we arrive," he hangs up after a beat and then dials another number.

"Basil, there is a battle coming. Be prepared. Warn any other of the members of the Families," and after another beat he hangs up on Baz as well. He turns back around. 

"You might as well explain this situation concerning the boy," he gestured at me, but I'm having a hard time staying awake. A small little lady opens the door just as Fiona begins to speak. She must be Baz's step-mum. 

"Oh, you look absolutely exhausted. Sorry Fiona, Malcolm. I'm going to relocate our guest to a room for the moment. He looks asleep on his feet. I'm sure Fiona can do all the talking this time," then she pulls me out of the room and leads me around the house into a bedroom. She gestures at me to lay down, and I collapse. I barely notice her leaving. But then I'm wide awake because there is something rattling under the bed. I launch myself out and run into another room. What hits me is the smell. Cedar and bergamot. There are gargoyles on the bed and I chuckle. Of course Baz has a four post bed with drapes and gargoyles. Posh arsehole. There doesn't seem to be any noise coming from under the bed in this room, so I collapse in his sheets instead, surrounded by the smell of home.


	5. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exactly what the title says.

**Simon**

I smell cedar and bergamot and I feel silk sheets all around me. I groan and curl up into a ball. Hands grab my shoulders and shake me, and I hear someone's voice but it's muffled. I open my eyes and see Fiona's smirking face.

"I won't ask why you're cuddling with my nephews sheets, but I have a damn good idea,” Fiona says and I grumble at her and snuggle further into the sheets. Then I bolt up straight like an arrow. 

“I have to get ready. For the battle,”I say, probably looking psychotic. 

“You’re more of a final option, I think. Unless you have swordsmanship skills,”she shrugs and I nod, finally confident in my own abilities. I jump out of Baz's bed and follow Fiona as she guides me to the front door. She steps to her own car and I am about to get in the passenger side.

“Mr. Snow!” I hear someone say, loudly. I turn and see Mr. Grimm by his super expensive car, and he beckons me. I hesitantly go over to him. He gets in and I assume he wants me to as well. I climb in, and simultaneously try to avoid touching too many surfaces, as I might taint the pristine condition of his car.

“Mr. Snow-”

“Simon, please, call me Simon,” I can't believe I just interrupted Baz's dad. If I had interrupted Baz he might have ripped out my vocal cords with his long, bad ass fangs. Mr. Grimm could as well, with his glare, but the blood might filth up his car. He sighs and starts anew.

“Simon. Thank you for helping us fight and find the truth behind Mrs. Pitch’s murder. I apologize for conspiring against you,” he's started up the car and now he's heading out. Heading for the only place the battle would ever happen. Watford.

“however, I need to know your intentions, and your reasoning behind switching sides so suddenly.” He finishes firmly, but his hands never leave 10 and 2 and he doesn't even glance at me. I sigh. It's not like I have anything left to keep a secret. 

“I'm doing this because the Mage hurt your son. And I really care about him. Your son, I mean. Not the mage, because well he hurt your son and your wife and now I'm rambling. Sorry. It's just that, well, the truth is, I love your son. He doesn't love me back but I don't care. I promised I'd help him. I vowed I'd solve this and I did. And now, I'm going to finish what I started. I'm going to kill that bastard. I don't really agree with all he politics, by that man hurt Baz. And I swear, even if Baz hates me, I'll die protecting him,” tears are silently streaming down my face as I finish. Mr. Grimm nods.

“Surprisingly, Mr. Snow I believe you. You don’t seem like someone who hands out... love... easily. Especially for someone like my son,” Mr. Grimm stops there and I smile softly. I look out, my hands resting on my knees, and I stare at the countryside that rolls past. The sun is already peeking over the horizon, and thousands of rays of sunlight shift through the inky black. The clouds burst into color and the sky looks mellow and sweet next to the fantastical display of light emanating from the sun and showcasing on the clouds. I think Baz is seeing the same thing. There is no way he could miss this. I hope he is smiling. I feel a bit strange. I mean, of course I do. I love my enemy, I’m fighting on his side, and I’m sitting in a car with his father after I professed my love for his son. I am about to go and kill my father figure and the man who gave me all of this, and I am probably going to be the cause for the majority of the destruction in the courtyard. Maybe if I’m lucky the Humdrum won’t show up. But knowing the immense amount of power about to be unleashed in an small area, there is no way, no way he isn’t going to show up and kill me. I frown. I shouldn’t be thinking so negatively when it is almost time for the battle.

“Mr Sno- Simon. You should probably rest now, save your energy,” Mr. Grimm tells me, still as stone faced as always. I nod, which is stupid since he is the most careful and serious driver, like, ever. I nod off against the window, and the lights explode on the other side of my eyelids. I fall asleep with the colors swirling and blending on the other side of my eyelids. 

...

“Mr. Snow. I believe now would be the appropriate time to wake,” I hear, and then I’m awake. I see Mr. Grimm, grim and emotionless stand outside of my open door. I unbuckle and climb out. I call my sword and awake all my senses, ready for an attack. I notice Mr. Grimm is also holding his weapon. A beautiful polished wand, and he is holding it with perfect posture. He’s like Baz, but,  _ less _ . No emotion, no comforting smell, no presence of absolute awesome. No, you’d expect a vampire to be less, void of color, but Baz is like an explosion. Yes, in black and white, but sometimes you get a little blush on grey, and his eyes look green in the right light. And it is enormous. Huge, swirling, great. He’s obviously powerful and strong. He radiates it. He is always, always the biggest presence in the room. The most subtle, but I can feel him from anywhere. I narrow my eyes and grip my sword tighter, following Mr. Grimm. I can just barely hear the other families creeping up from all around. The fly over the fences and moats, with ease. Mr. Grimm and I just walk over the gate. We stand before Watford, his people just out of sight. He points his wand at his throat and mumbles,  **All you ever hear me say** , and then his voice booms. Echoing and rolling through the courtyard. 

“David Mage. The Old Families stand before you and accuse you of the murder of Natasha Grimm-Pitch, former headmaster of Watford, and the planned Kidnapping of the heir of the Pitch house, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. On the evidence presented by Nicodemus Petty and the findings of the Mage’s Heir, Simon Snow, the Old Families order you to step forth and surrender quietly, or face further charges from the Coven,” He’s emotionless again, but his magick, it feels angry. It feels ready to avenge and attack. It’s dangerous, deadly. I let my magick rise to the surface and the world becomes hazy. I try and channel a little bit of it into the people behind us and Mr. Grimm. I think it works, because I can almost feel my magick coming from him. He grips his wand tighter, now at his side, and he furrows his eyebrows. With his wandless hand. He makes a tiny signal and the air tenses. Then the world splits open and the Mage’s men burst through window and door, charging towards us. I growl and unleash a wave of wordless magick and the first, second, and third lines of men fly backwards, knocking over the next three rows. The next rows, unharmed and undaunted just wave their wands and move the bodies out of the way. They aren’t dead, just knocked out. I hope they stay that way. I see Premal and I try and direct a small bolt of my magick straight at him, and it works, because he flies backwards and tumbles next to the unconcious bodies. I pull out my sword and start deflecting spells and slashing men. I never go for the kill shot, because these aren’t monsters. They are just minions.Then I notice yelling and sparks flying from just next to the school. I growl and push forward. Mr. Grimm is doing fine. Standing in the same spot, just launching spell after spell. Baz is like him, I guess. But I imagine his wandwork is more like his mum’s. I swat away man after man after man. I wonder how the Mage could have gotten so many pawns. I finally break through and see Baz, Dev, Niall, and a couple more boys and grils casting spells at the Mage’s Men. I see one boy about to collapse from the sheer force of his opponent and I let another wave of magick out, attempting to protect Baz and his group. The men fall and they all look at me. I nod at them, avoiding looking at Baz. I let my magick flow out of me and into them and they glow. I pull my wand out from my pocket and point it at my throat. I just speak, because the likelihood of me pulling off Mr. Grimm’s spell is about as likely as Baz proposing to me, right here right now, maybe even in the next two years as well. 

“Students of Watford. This is Simon Snow. Watford is being attacked by the Mage’s Men. Join me and fight them. The Mage killed the last headmaster and kidnapped a fellow student, so join me and fight his men!” I scream, my voice launching itself at the walls of Watford, echoing everywhere. It takes a while, but soon students come streaming out of the doors, shouting and yelling and waving wands, belts and rings. Penny comes up to me and throws her arms around my neck.

“Don’t you ever. And I mean ever. Do that again Simon Snow. Or I swear, I’ll burn all of Cook Pritchards scones!” She scolds me, pulling away and looking up through the thick lenses of her glasses.

“Oh you must be very serious because that is such a deadly threat,” I grin at her and pull her back into a hug. Then when we hear the crashes and yells we jump back into a fighting position. Penny casts spells and I swing my sword. I give her brusts of my magick when she needs it, and her spells make men fly. I spread my magick to the students of Watford,  but then I feel something pull at me. When Penny is occupied with a particularly tough mage, I move quickly towards the white chapel. I hear someone casting something and I hear a counter spell. I hear Ebb and I yell and jump into action. I climb up to the very top and I see something horrendous. It’s the Mage, trying to attack Ebb. I scream and my magick flies out of me and strikes him. He lifts up in the asir, suspended, before he is violently thrown back into the wall. He crumbles on the floor and I take a stand next to Ebb, who is thankfully unharmed. The Mage picks himself off the floor slowly. His head is bleeding, just a trickle. 

“You’ll attack your own father to defend a goatherd. You aren’t meant to be the Chosen One,” he sneers, and I reel. 

“What do you mean,  _ father _ . My parents abandoned me!” I pause. Ebb tenses and takes a breathe, ready to cast. 

“ _ I _ am your father, and your mother is dead. Trying to protect you, her  _ rosebud boy _ ,” I gasp as he spits the words out.  _ My mum Visited me. The Mage is my dad. Holy shit. _ I shake my head.

“I don’t care. You killed Baz’s mum, kidnapped Baz, hurt him, starved him. Then you attacked Ebb, and now you’ll face the Coven. Death penalty is your future,” I growl and lunge with my sword. He goes to flick his wand but it flies out of his grasp as Ebb casts her spell. He flies back again, almost as hard as when I did it, and this time he is knocked out. She looks at me, crying and smiling.

“Nico helped you, didn’t he,” she sobs.

“Yes, Ebb. He did,” she nods and lifts the Mage up with a simple levitation charm. She leaves and I collapse. The air around me thickens, swirling with a hum and buzz I know can only be one thing. I sigh and look at the figure before me. His legs are crossed and his head is tilted. The ball is motionless in his hand. I’m on my knees, hands by my side, sword two feet away, and wand Crowley knows where. I’m done. I did what I promised to do. Now I have to do one more thing. I reach out and hold my hand infront of me.

“I don’t know  _ what  _ you want, or  _ why  _ you want it. Just... just take it,” I let my hand hand in the air, and then I feel something cold, void like, and small take it. Suddenly, everything inside me is seeping out, bleeding into him. I look at my hand and the sparks come out my skin and fly towards his. The Humdrum, a mini-me, is looking at me. I see everything in his eyes. The sparks flow into him, my magick fills him up. I’m givng it to him, just like with my peers on the courtyard. He’s fading, but he is smiling. Grinning, and not with evil or malice. Peaceful-like. I sigh and push more into him. Smoke swirls and spins around us, shrouding us. My glow is fading but the air shimmers brighter and brighter with each passing second. This isn’t going off. It’s going  _ out _ . I grin and push the last bits into his barely there silhouette. 

“Thank you,” is the last thing I hear before my ears pop and everything disappears. I feel nothing, no spark, no magick inside of me. But I can’t care. Penny and Baz are at the doorway, eyes wide open.

“Holy shit,” Baz says and Penny nods. I grin before falling the few meters I had to go before. Baz with his super vampire speed catches me before my head hits the ground (swoon). I look up at him, grinning. He’s crying.

“You courageous, beautiful fuck. You savior. Goddammit! No, Simon. No,” He’s shaking his head. I open my mouth and take a shallow breath. I need to say something. The world is fading, turning black.

“You-you’re so pretty Baz. Soft. Y-y-you shouldn’t cry you great wanker. I did what I w-w-was destined to do. You’re safe now,” I say, my breathe i slipping away, but I can’t stop smiling. Maybe Baz does love me? 

“Goddammit, Simon! I love you! You can’t- you can’t just die! Remember? I always said I’d finish you off, and you just bloody committed suicide! No, this isn’t the Chosen One’s end!” He’s yelling, screaming, his tears fall on my face and his nose is only centimeters away. I reach up and press my lips against his.

“I did what I was supposed to do, Baz. I love you, and I saved you. That’s all,” then the dark is coming. I grin and go limp, my conscience just resting on the edges of life and death.

“ **WHAT’S MINE IS YOURS!** ” I hear Baz scream and suddenly I feel something creep back into my soul. A warmth. Familiar, but quiet. My magick. I pull myself out of the dark. I fight for more.

“You gave me so much Simon. So much. You can take it again. You can have it back,” he murmurs. Penny must understand now because she yelps and casts the same spell. The feeling grows. I can feel the spark deep inside me. A small flame of life. She runs out and starts yelling things because all of a sudden my magick is flowing into me, growing in size. It’s a bonfire, not quite wildfire. It’s not as powerful as it was before I gave it to the Humdrum. It feels controllable, safe, normal. Not Normal, but normal. I sigh and look into Baz’s eyes. 

“So grey. Pretty,” I mumble. I’m so knackered right now. My eyelids start drifting closed and I feel cold, but soft lips brush against my own.

“Don’t push me away, again, Baz. Stay. Stay with me. We’re on the same side now,” I say into the soft skin of his neck. He’s picked me up and he carries me out. I’m so tired. So, so tired. 

“Never again, Snow. I’ll never, leave you again,” he says into my hair.

“You called me Simon, before,” I yawn and sigh. 

“That I did, darling. That I did,” he says. I can feel his smile and I fall asleep.

...

I groan and roll over, throwing my arm over something skinny and soft. My eyes snap open and Basilton Pitch is staring at me, softly. I grin at him, pulling his close under the covers. 

“Hello darling vampire,” I smirk as I say this and he pouts. I reach up and kiss that pout away. Then it is my turn to frown.

“Baz?”

“Yes, Snow,” he says and I let that slide. He is Baz after all. He is who I fell in love with.

“Why- Why did you push me away. The time I told you I wanted you,” he looks away and pulls out of my grasp, turning his back to me. I scoot closer, lifting my torso up to drape it on his middle, turning so that I can face him as I rest my arms next to his chest on the bed. He’s looking out of a window, the soft light of the afternoon making his eyes shine. He sighs.

“I-I... I thought that if I pushed you away- I thought... I though that maybe you would be safer. You’d hate me, again? A-a-and then I wouldn’t have to see your face turn to disgust, w-w-when you realized that-that I was just a... just a monster. B-b-but I’m weak, and y-y-you were dying. I just- I just wanted to save you, and kiss you, let myself love you without restraint, before-before you left again,” he whispers. His eyes are squeezed shut now, his arms are wrapped around his mid section, and the tears are rolling from his face. This isn’t the Baz I know. I hate this Baz. But I could never hate Baz. Because Baz is beautiful no matter what. This Baz is just broken, sad. I need to kiss his worries away. I climb off him, and he flinches, his face hardening. I pull him so he faces the ceiling, and then I throw the covers back. I take my leg and throw it over both of his. His eyes are wide open with fear and surprise. I smirk, probably failing. I’m straddling him now. I grab his wrists, still around his middle and raise them quickly over his head. He gasps. I lift my rear in the air as I put my mouth by his ear, my hands howling his wrists against the pillow. I bite his ear, then his sharp jaw, then the soft area of his neck where his hair starts, then under his chin, then on his Adam’s apple, that is bobbing as he gulps. I bite hard next to it and he whimpers, a sound I fall in love with immediately, and then I lick it and kiss it, smoothing it out, easing the pain. I kiss up his neck, back to his ear.

“If you  think I have an issue with the biting thing, just ask me and I’ll gladly remind you of what I think of it,” I whisper into his ear, then I nibble it softly for emphasis. He gasps and arches his back. I try not to think about what is happening down there. 

“You might need to remind me again.  _ Simon _ ,” he’s grinning cheekily. I smirk against his neck and start biting all over his neck. Lining his neck and collarbone with marks that will bruise later, stating who he belongs to. He. Is.  _ Mine _ . I nip and lick and kiss. All pretty much pg-13. Then I lift my head up, making him reach up to kiss me, and he does, every, single time, that is before I lean back down to snog the life out of him (again?). After five or maybe one hundred rounds of this back and forth he growls, a very me-like sound, before flipping us over, pinning  _ my  _ wrists above my head. I smile and pant and he leans his head down and sucks matching hickies onto my skin. He nips, occasionally, but with caution, controlled. I groan in frustration and flip us over again. I snog him and while I’m distracted, he flips us over again. I growl and try once more, but he is too strong. I smirk, and idea forming, and I lift up my hips to meet his. He gasps with wide eyes, his gorgeous black hair falling into his gorgeous face. His neck is red and little teeth marks line it and his collar bones. His pupils are wide and the grey of his iris is almost completely gone. His lips are glossy and pink from how much I bit them. There is a slight blush painting his grey cheeks and he is gorgeous. Beautiful. Etheral. I drink in the sight of him before flipping us over. Which is a mistake, because we’ve run out of bed. I fall on top of him, but I’m cradling his head so it didn’t hit the floor. He groans and I giggle. We laugh our asses of but then the door opens.

“Basilton dear?” I hear Mrs. Grimm say.

“Yes, Daphne?” Baz says, out of breathe. I giggle into his neck, trying to muffle the sound.

“The Coven trial starts soon, you and Mister Snow might want to get ready soon,” her voice is slightly strained, like she is trying not to laugh, and I choke. I’m so embarrassed. 

“Yes, Daphne. Thank you,” he says seriously, but as soon as the door closes again he bursts into laughter. I smack his chest. Laughing as well. We pick ourselves off the floor and he hands me a suit and a high collar shirt. I look at him quizzically and he points to his own hickeys, grimacing. I smile and nod. I dress in front of him, unashamed, and he in front of me. We stop occasionally to kiss softly, or to graze skin with teeth before it gets covered up again. Eventually though, we’re all dressed. Surprisingly, we didn’t need to shower because someone must have spelled all the dirt, sweat, and grime off of us earlier. I feel warm, enveloped in soothing and healing spells. Then I notice Baz with his wand out, casting. His magick feels like fire, warm, toasty. I grin and kiss him hard to make him stop.

“Thank you,” I say and he blushes, coughing and putting back on his mask. He still reaches for my hand as we walk out of the room. We walk into the enormous living room. Nobody even blinks at our joined hands. The Mage is chained and spelled down. I start to fret but when Baz squeezes my hand in reassurance I calm down. The Coven asks me questions about how I found evidence, how I destroyed the Humdrum, the loss of my magick and how I got it, at least some, of it back. Then they do the same to Baz. They cast truth spells and lie-detectors on us, but there is nothing to lie about. They take the gag out of the Mage’s mouth and question him as well, and I tense when he reveals that he really is my dad, and that my mum is dead. I notice Penny and her parents in the corner. I’m still processing, and i don’t pay attention to the meeting. Soon enough, it ends, and Baz and I sit on the couch, still holding hands as the Coven filters out. Penny is the last to leave, and she crouches in front of me.

“Your mum, Si. Her own family is still alive. If you want, maybe when you’re ready, you can go see her?” I nod and smile at her. She grins and hugs me, then stands back and nods at Baz, leaving. Dev and Niall come in.

“Look Snow, we just wanted to thank you, for fighting with us and giving us your magick to beat those little arseholes. We really don’t mind you and Baz dating, and Dev was thinking maybe we can all go out to the village and play some pool next time,” Niall says. Baz smiles softly and nods at Niall.

“Sure thing, you guys,” I tell them. Then, when they leave (after awkwardly bro-hugging Baz) Agatha comes in. I didn’t even know she was here. She walks up to me, and Baz tenses. I squeeze his hand as Agatha, still as lovely as ever, comes over to me. She crouches down and hugs me. 

“I’m still here, Simon Snow. Maybe not as your destiny, as Baz obviously is, but as a friend. The end of one story doesn’t mean we should forget about each other. If you need me, I’m here,” she whispers in my ear. Baz can totally hear it with his cool vampire senses, because he softens up. I nod and look at Agatha as she pulls away. She is beautiful, but she is no Baz. I’m glad we can be friends, even when her ex-crush and her ex-boyfriend are dating (I hope). She leaves and me and Baz are alone in this huge room, with only a couple of centimeters between us. I get rid of them and I stroke the top of his hand with my thumb. It’s the only soft area of his hand. His palm and fingers aere rough from playing violin, but right here, the skin is silky smooth.

“I’m a terrible boyfriend, you know. One of the reasons Agatha broke up with me. The other was that we were both attracted to you. Still, I’m quite terrible at dating,” I tell him, and he frowns, before the mask goes up. I smile at him.

“But you know, I want to be your terrible boyfriend. I want  _ this _ ,” he smiles softly, looking down at my hand as it holds his own. 

“You can have  _ this _ , if you want it,” he tells me, so softly.

“Oh, trust me. I do,” I say before attacking him with my mouth.


	6. The unneeded epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder where Baz and Simon are now, five years after the battle.

**Simon**

"You look so radiant, Simon. Positively gorgeous!"

"Leave the poor man alone, Penny. It's not like you can ditch your own husband for someone about to be married."

"Oh, I know that Micah! It's just... well... LOOK AT HIM! My baby is all grown up!"

"Actually, my baby."

"Well of course, Lady Salisbury. No one would deny that. Simon here looks just like his mum!"

"Penny, love. Please quit fangirling for just a moment."

"Why must you ruin my fun, Micah. Simon is getting M A R R I E D. I'm not about to restrain myself. HE didn't at our wedding."

"Honestly, you guys, my favorite part of that wedding, you know, besides the main event, was when the baby news was revealed."

"That's because your fiancé couldn't keep his mouth shut and had to ramble about protecting all three of us and what-not when we all really know he stole that monologue from Sherlock Holmes."

"He still looked hot and adorable when he did it. And he does kinda look and act like Sherlock."

"Yes well thank goodness I know how much you love Sherlock thanks to the multiple times you made me sit down and watch it!"

"I was only educating you Penny on the most awesome series EVER."

"I think I prefer Poldark, actually. And I know Micah here likes Friends."

"That's not even British!"

"I'm not even British!"

"My, you young people certainly have a lot of energy. But I'll insert my two-bit as well. Outlander is quite good."

"Really, Lady Salisbury. I did not expect that from you."

"Oh, hello Agatha! So good to see you! My oh my, I'll need to put some meat on your bones today! Good thing there is lots of cake."

"And scones. Simon would never tolerate a social event without scones."

"Very true, Agatha. Very true," Penny says nodding solemnly. I look around at the people here. Penny looks gorgeous, a tight dress to show off all her curves, but modest and innocent, covered in little white flowers on a blue background (go, Micah!). Agatha looks lovely, with a soft pink dress that just brushes her knees and lots of rose-gold jewelry. Micah looks handsome (go, Penny!) in a sharp suit and a blue tie with little white flowers to compliment Penny's dress. My grand-mum looks awesome as well, for a grand-mum. She's got a nice little (I mean little. It beats Agatha's and Penny's rebellious days) dress, and of course a hat with lots of flowers on it. I still feel lucky to have found some of my family every time I look at her. I am probably beaming. I'm surrounded by the people I love, on the happiest day of my life, about to be married to the man I love the most. I look at my grey suit, the one I spent Christmas Eve in, now perfectly molded to me. My hair is still a mess, but it's soft, I guess. I smile nervously at myself in the mirror, and look at Penny, who's got a gooey smile on her face.

"So cute!" I blush and adjust the flower in my pocket. My tie is an emerald green, like Baz's suit. I haven't seen him yet though. Bad luck and all. Grandma Salisbury is ridiculously superstitious and she practically broke the door down at around 11 to drag me to her place for the night. She means well though. Penny's phone rings and I know it's the babysitter calling to check up. Baby Bunce as Baz likes to call him, but is actually called Oliver (the middle name I gave myself when I was younger) is only two now, and is too young for a wedding. I think he'll be here for the reception, however. Penny rubs her stomach as she talks to the babysitter. I know for a fact that baby number two is already on its way. And they know for sure now that it's a girl. Baz cried when they told him what her name would be. Natasha Mitali. After two great women, Penny said. I think Baz has only cried two times in front of me, when Penny revealed the name choice, and when he proposed to me. I fret and then I look at my face. It's kind of plain, but still just as freckly as ever, and I've got my moles. Then suddenly Agatha is at my shoulder. She has her makeup bag in hand. 

"Don't worry, Baz gets the same treatment from my friend Minty," she whispers into my ear. She spins my chair around and whips out all of her materials. I see all sorts of colors and I stop her before she starts going crazy.

"Baz says he likes me better when all my freckles are on display. I don't want anything on the major parts of my face, maybe just some eye touch-ups?" She sighs.

"It's your wedding," she tells me before putting half of the items away. I close my eyes and I feel her soft brushed and pencils attack my face. When I can feel her pull away and spin me back around to face the mirror, I open my eyes and gasp. It's beautiful. There are soft golden touches closer to my eyes, and then she added some darker hues just over the eyelids to make them pop. There is this light brown eyeliner thing on the rims, which contrast nicely with my eyes. Penny comes up behind me. She whistles.

"Daaaammmnnn, Ags. He's not cute anymore. He just got hot!" I pout and she laughs. Agatha looks proud. She should be. I look amazing! Micah glances at his watch, claps me on the shoulder, and heads out. It's time. Penny follows her husband and they sit in their seat, front and center. Agatha as my maid of honor walks down after them. Then I know Baz will be walking down the aisle, his father giving him away. Now me. My grand-mum takes my arm and grins at me. She's got tears in her eyes. 

"I wish Lucy could have seen what a beautiful boy you've become," and I tear up a bit to. She walks me slowly down the aisle and when I see Baz, my whole world spins to a stop. He's gorgeous. Minty must have added blush or something because he looks rosy, but still like Baz. His clothing is magnificent. the emerald green suit, with a grey tie. It's making his eyes dance. I must have my mouth open in awe because I can see him mutter "mouth-breather" under his breath. He is smiling though, so I know he doesn't mean it. I make it up there and I swear I am not paying attention to anything Fiona is saying. We are in a gorgeous hall in the countryside (no church. Baz insisted) and there are fairy lights and green branches and a gorgeous magickally woodland themed place and all I am seeing are the lights and scents blend around Baz. He is everything. I love him so much. When it is my turn to speak a vow, I throw my card to the ground. He looks at me with surprise. 

"I don't need a card to tell me what to say when all I know is that I love you, Basilton Pitch. You are my world, my freedom, my eternity of sunshine and moonlight. I want every day with you, every second by your side. I will defeat every last foe on earth to protect you and I will always remind you the the front seat is for people that haven't been kidnapped by numpties because that will mean I still have enough say in your life to dictate who gets the passenger seat. You are the center of my life, Baz. I wouldn't have it any other way." Baz and half the audience is full on sobbing and I'm holding out his ring to him. 'I choose you' is engraved on both of our rings. He laughs as I place it on his finger.

"Simon Snow Salisbury, in fifth year all I knew was that you were the sun, and I was crashing into you. That i still true. My world revolves around you, you are always the center of everything and I love it. I love you. You make my head spin and my heart ache every time I look at you, and it reminds me I'm alive. One day, when we are old, and have bad backs, and our rings are too loose for our bony hands, this will end in flames. But that is so far away, and every moment in between is waiting for us. We have the world in our hands and the stars within our reach, and now, we can do it together. This is our promise to do it together. I promise, Simon. I swear it. We will do it all together." Now I'm sobbing hysterically and even little Mordelia, Baz's maid of honor is sobbing. So are Dev and Niall (they got married four years ago. Still going strong, and are fathers of three little girls. Apparently we weren't the only roommate husbands. Gareth and Rhys are dating and engaged as well.) He places my ring on my finger and Fiona casts the bonding spell. It burns a bit, but I feel strong and warm. Happy. I can feel Baz's presence stronger than ever, and I feel complete holding his hand.

"Oh, just kiss already, you gay-ass buggers," Fiona says. I laugh and throw my arms around Baz's neck, kissing him breathless. People stand and applaud. All I feel is his body against mine and his lips right by my own. His hair is silky smooth and I tug on it a bit. We pull away and smile softly into each others eyes.

"I love you, Simon Snow Salisbury," He whispers, looking me dead in the eye.

"And I love you back, you bloody wanker."


End file.
